The present invention relates to the field of internal feed paint applicators, particularly brushes. In the past, some applicators, such as those related to U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,434 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,357, have included two elements connected by a hose. One element was a pump and paint reservoir and the other element was a hand held paint brush, with paint delivered to the brush through the hose. Another type was a conventionally styled paint applicator head that was attachable to a bottle containing paint, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,381. To use such a manual delivery prior art device, the bottle was required to be tipped until the applicator was below the level of the bottle, at which time the bottle was squeezed, and gravity delivered the paint to the applicator.
Another type of prior art paint applicator is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,151. In this patent a non-internal feed paint brush is described as having an asymmetric brush handle.